Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 10: The Princess Chef
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Layla's twin, Maria comes home from boarding school for the summer, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Maria Comes Home Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Maria Comes Home Part 1**

 **Previously on Sofia The Second:**

 **"Huh? Vi, what happened?" Rashid asked, he was puzzled.**

 **"You were still under Shannah's spell," Layla answered Rashid. "so, it was Violet who brought you back."**

 **"Thank you, Vi." Rashid said.**

 **"Anytime, my Cool Hand Rashid." Violet said gently.**

 **Rashid looked at Violet and he began to sing.**

 **Rashid:** _ **Lookin**_ **'** _ **back at yesterday**_ **;**

 _ **I thought that I gave it everything**_ **;**

 _ **But still there**_ **'** _ **s so much road ahead of me**_ **;**

 **Violet:** _ **When I looked into your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **I guess I didn**_ **'** _ **t recognize**_ **;**

 _ **Who we are and all that we can be**_ **;**

 **Violet and Rashid:** _ **Sometimes it**_ **'** _ **s hard to find yourself**_ **;**

 _ **But it's worth it in the end**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause in your heart it's where it all begins**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Layla, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:** _ **We gotta be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be brave**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be free**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta get loud**_ **;**

 _ **Makin**_ **'** _ **that change**_ **;**

 _ **You gotta believe**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **We look deep inside**_ **;**

 _ **And we**_ **'** _ **ll rise up & shine**_ **;**

 _ **We can be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We can be brave**_ **;**

 _ **Let everyone see**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 **Layla, Tamara, Oliver, and Brandon:**

 _ **There**_ **'** _ **s something special that I**_ **'** _ **ve learned**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s together we can change the world**_ **;**

 _ **Everybody**_ **'** _ **s got something they can bring**_ **;**

 _ **When you take a look inside yourself**_ **;**

 _ **Do you wish that you were something else**_ **;**

 _ **By who you are is who need to be**_ **;**

 **Layla and Tamara:** _ **Sometimes it**_ **'** _ **s hard to find yourself**_ **;**

 _ **But it**_ **'** _ **s worth it in the end**_ **;**

 **'** _ **Cause in your heart it**_ **'** _ **s where it all begins**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Layla, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **We gotta be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be brave**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be free**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta get loud**_ **;**

 _ **Makin**_ **'** _ **that change**_ **;**

 _ **You gotta believe**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **We look deep inside**_ **;**

 _ **And we**_ **'** _ **ll rise up & shine**_ **;**

 _ **We can be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We can be brave**_ **;**

 _ **Let everyone see**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 **Layla and Violet:** _ **If we all can do our part**_ **;**

 _ **We know that it can be the start**_ **;**

 _ **To put up in the difference than we need**_ **;**

 **Layla, Rashid, and Violet:** _ **I promise we can work this out**_ **;**

 _ **I promise we can see it through**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t you know it**_ **'** _ **s up to me**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s up to me and you**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **We gotta be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be brave**_ **;**

 _ **We gotta be free**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Gotta be free**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **We gotta get loud**_ **;**

 _ **Makin**_ **'** _ **that change**_ **;**

 _ **You gotta believe**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **We look deep inside**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **We can hide**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **And we**_ **'** _ **ll rise up & shine**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **whoa**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **We can be bold**_ **;**

 _ **We can be brave**_ **;**

 **Layla:** _ **We can be brave**_ **;**

 **Sofia the Second, Hugo the Second, Layla, Tamara, Brandon, Oliver, Akilah, and Violet:**

 _ **Let everyone see**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-o;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Wha**_ **-** _ **a**_ **-** _ **o**_ **;**

 _ **Hey**_ **;**

 _ **It starts with you and me**_ **.**

 **Now on Sofia The Second:**

 **It was a cool summer Friday in mid June at Toron Prep Academy, a boarding school for young royals who were learning how to rule their kingdoms, Princess Maria of Tangu was in the dormitory bedroom that she shared with her best friends and roommates, Princesses Kelsi and Evie from the the Kingdom of Galdiz packing her belongings for the train ride home to Tangu for summer break.**

 **When Kelsi came into the dorm room.**

 **"Maria, hey, Maria," Kelsi called from the Valorgale common room. "are you ready to go home yet? The Toron Express will leave the both of us behind if we do not hurry!"**

 _ **Oh great**_ **, Maria thought sourly.** _ **another summer with my perfect twin sister who gave the throne to my annoying younger brother by one year when it should have gone to me**_ **!** _ **Well**_ **,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll just have to fix that once and for all**_ **!**

 **In the Kingdom of Tangu, Chef Lars Andersen was setting out ingredients to teach Layla how to make goro, one of the desserts from his home kingdom of Norseburg.**

 **When Layla entered the royal kitchen looking glum in front of her master.**

 **"Miss Layla? Why are you so down?" Lars asked.**

 **Layla just looked up at Lars and sighed.**

 **"Do you remember my terror of a twin sister?" Layla asked Lars.**

 **"I didn't even know you had a twin sister, Miss Layla." Lars said.**

 **"Well, I do have an identical twin sister who is six minutes younger than me named Maria," Layla told her master. "and everything she is... I am not, ecample... while I'm not very good at sports except for Magiball, she is because she's not clumsy like I am."**

 **The chef was confused, Layla sat down at the kitchen counter where the ingredients and equipment for the goro were set.**

 **"And what would make Miss Maria such a terror?" Lars asked Layla.**

 **"** _ **hasananaan**_ **,** __ **'** _ **ami**_ **'** _ **aetat abn eamaha Sofia Tamimat min Afalwr**_ **,** _ **eindama kan ynbghy 'ana tuetih lmarya**_ **!** _ **Takhlit ean alearsh hataa astatae Rashid**_ **'** _ **an yahkum Tangu hataa**_ **'** _ **atamakan min**_ **'** _ **an**_ **'** _ **asbah tahiaan wamariaan**_ **'** _ **aydaan turid aleursh**_ **!" Layla said to Lars quickly in Arabic, she always spoke Arabic when she was** _ **really**_ **upset.**

 **"Whoa! Drink some water and calm down, Miss Layla," Lars said. "I can't understand you when you speak Arabic!"**

 **Layla took a quick sip of water.**

 **"Sorry, Chef Lars," Layla said. "anyway, Mom gave Cousin Sofia the Amulet of Avalor, when she should have given it to Maria! I gave up the throne so Rashid could rule Tangu so I could be a chef, and Maria also wants the throne!"**

 **"Oh, I see," Lars said to Layla. "I guess you and Young Master Rashid don't get on too well with her?"**

 **"You can surely say that again." Layla sighed.**

 **Rashid trudged into the royal kitchen, he was not looking too good.**

 **"Young Master Rashid!" Chef Lars called, rushing over to the only boy of the family.**

 **Rashid then fell to the kitchen floor.**

 **"Rashid!" Layla called.**

 **Layla and Lars raced over to Rashid's location.**

 **"Water! Water!" Rashid called hoarsely, his throat was dry.**

 **"Pump some water, Miss Layla!" Lars called.**

 **"On it!" Layla called back.**

 **Layla went to the water pump to pump a glass of water for her thirsty younger brother.**


	2. Maria Comes Home Part 2

**Maria Comes Home Part 2**

 **Layla brought the glass filled with water to Rashid.**

 **"Here, Rashid," Layla said, handing off the cup. "drink this."**

 **Rashid took the cup of water and carefully sipped from it.**

 **"Thanks, Layla," Rashid said after finishing his water. "by the way, where are Mom and Dad?"**

 **Brigitta Andersen passed by the kitchen on her way to one of the linen closets with a load of clean towels.**

 **"They said something about going to the train station to pick up Princess Maria," Brigitta said to Layla and Rashid. "they should be back shortly."**

 **Layla and Rashid glanced at each other, "Oh no!" they exclaimed.**

 **"Sorry about my cooking lesson, Master," Layla called. "Rashid and I just remembered something very important we had to do with Akilah."**

 **"We do?" Rashid asked Layla.**

 **"We promised Akilah," Layla told Rashid. "now, let's go!"**

 **Rashid and Layla quickly found Akilah playing hopscotch with her best friend, Kirsten Andersen in the royal front courtyard.**

 **"Your turn, Akilah." Kirsten said.**

 **"Thanks, Kirsten." Akilah said.**

 **Just as Akilah was about to take her turn, Layla raced over to her.**

 **"Sorry about this, Kirsten," Layla said. "Rashid and I need to borrow Akilah for a few moments."**

 **"What's the problem?" Kirsten asked Layla.**

 **"So sorry," Rashid said to Kirsten in a hurried tone of voice. "but we have a family emergency on our hands!"**

 **"I see." Kirsten said.**

 **Akilah met Layla and Rashid in their secret place, the abandoned temple under the castle which they converted into a clubhouse.**

 **"You and Rashid sound worried, Layla." Akilah observed.**

 **"We** _ **are**_ **worried, Akilah." Rashid clarified before Layla even got a chance to speak.**

 **"Why are you both so worried?" Akilah asked Layla and Rashid.**

 **"My twin sister is coming home for the summer." Layla answered Akilah, sighing.**

 **"I didn't even know you had a twin sister, Layla." Akilah said.**

 **"Well, I do have an identical twin sister who is six minutes younger than me named Maria," Layla told Akilah. "and everything she is... I am not, ecample... while I'm not very good at sports except for Magiball, she is because she's not clumsy like I am."**

 **"And, she thinks she's better than Layla." Rashid added.**

 **"And, Maria doesn't take too kindly to newcomers in the family," Layla said. "so, consider yourself warned, Akilah."**

 **"I will," Akilah said gratefully. "thank you, Layla."**

 **Out in the village of Brookdale, Sultana Sofia and Sultan Zandar were waiting for the Toron Express to arrive.**


	3. Maria Comes Home Part 3

**Maria Comes Home Part 3**

 **"Are you as excited as I am, Zandar?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Yes I am, Sofia," Zandar acknowledged. "our Maria is finally coming home for summer for once!"**

 **The Toron Express pulled into the station as Maria disembarked with her bags in hand.**

 **"Mom! Dad!" Maria exclaimed.**

 **"Welcome home, Maria!" Sofia and Zandar exclaimed.**

 **"Has Little Miss Perfect been keeping up with her cooking and baking?" Maria asked Sofia and Zandar.**

 **"Now now, Maria," Zandar said. "Layla isn't perfect."**

 **"She is in your eyes, why else has she given the throne to that annoying little brat, Rashid?" Maria retorted.**

 **"Maria! Your brother is not a brat!" Sofia scolded.**

 **Back at Tangu Castle, Layla was continuing her cooking lesson with Lars.**

 **When the goro was ready, Sofia and Zandar arrived with Maria.**

 **Maria stopped by the kitchen where Layla was making her specialty dish for supper that night, pita bread and hummus.**

 **"Hi, Layla." Maria said coolly.**

 **"Greetings, Maria." Layla responded, she sounded like she was in a hurry.**

 **"Where's Rashid?" Maria asked Layla.**

 **"He's in his bedroom," Layla answered Maria. "he's working on something really important."**

 **"Oh... I see," Maria said. "so, is Amy helping him?"**

 **"Yes she is," Layla answered Maria. "so I would advise you to not disturb them."**

 **"Okay." Maria sighed.**

 **Maria then slowly trudged to her bedroom.**

 **But when she got there, Maria discovered another girl was residing in her room.**


	4. Akilah Meets Maria

**Akilah Meets Maria**

 **"Greetings, you must be my new sister, Maria," Akilah said. "I'm Akilah."**

 **That was when Maria ran from the room.**

 **"BEATRICE," Maria shouted furiously. "BEATRICE!"**

 **Beatrice came running to the door.**

 **"Whatever is the matter, Princess Maria?" Beatrice asked.**

 **"Who is this** _ **servant girl**_ **? And** _ **why**_ **is she in** _ **my**_ **suite?" Maria asked Beatrice.**

 **"First off, she is not a servant girl, she is your new sister, Akilah," Beatrice said to Maria. "and second off, let me show you to your new princess suite."**

 **"Thank you, Beatrice." Maria said.**

 **After she was sure Maria left, Akilah slipped out of her bedroom.**

 **Akilah quietly followed Maria and Beatrice to Maria's new bedroom in the castle.**

 **Beatrice had already gone, so that left Akilah alone to do some investigating.**

 **Akilah watched on as Maria put some sort of a blue serum into a flask.**

 _ **What is that**_ **? Akilah thought.**

 **"This should fix Rashid for good!" Akilah heard Maria saying.**

 _ **Oh no**_ **, Akilah thought.** _ **I think Maria is going to poison Rashid**_ **!**

 **Akilah raced back to her bedroom, went to her reading nook with a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write a note to Layla.**

 **Once the note was written, Akilah raced back to Maria's bedroom to do a bit more investigating.**

 **"And, with Rashid out of the way," Akilah heard Maria saying. "I'll be the sole heir to the throne since my goody-two-shoes twin sister wishes to be a common chef!"**

 _ **Oh no**_ **!** _ **I had better warn Layla and quick**_ **! Akilah thought frantically.**

 **When she got to the kitchen, Akilah didn't see any sign of Layla anywhere.**

 **"Princess Akilah," Lars asked. "what's the matter?"**

 **"Chef Lars," Akilah called out frantically. "have you seen Layla?"**

 **"Miss Layla went to deliver some pita bread and hummus to the village of Al Aziz, she should be back by dinner," the chef answered Akilah. "why do you ask?"**

 **"This note should tell Layla where to meet me." Akilah explained to the chef.**

 **"Where are you going?" the chef asked Akilah.**

 **"I cannot tell you that," Akilah answered Lars. "for it is** _ **supposed**_ **to be a** _ **secret**_ **between Layla, Rashid, and me."**

 **"I... see." Lars said to Akilah.**

 **Akilah then left the royal kitchen for the abandoned temple under the castle.**

 **A few hours later, Layla returned from her errand.**


	5. Urgent News For Layla

**Urgent News For Layla**

 **"Master, I'm back from delivering the extra pita bread and hummus!" Layla called out to Lars.**

 **"Good thing you are back, Miss Layla, because there is a note for you on the counter from Miss Akilah... it sounds like Miss Akilah wants to meet with you urgently." Lars said.**

 **Layla read the note silently.**

 **"I have to go." Layla said.**

 **"Where are you going?" the chef asked Layla.**

 **"I cannot tell you that," Layla answered Lars. "for it is** _ **supposed**_ **to be a** _ **secret**_ **between Akilah, Rashid, and me."**

 **"I... see." Lars said to Layla.**

 **Layla then left the royal kitchen for the abandoned temple under the castle to meet up with Akilah.**

 **Once inside the clubhouse, Layla saw Akilah sitting in one of the chairs the children had brought in.**

 **"What's the matter, Akilah?" Layla asked.**

 **"I think... Maria is going to poison Rashid!" Akilah blurted out.**

 **"WHAT!" Layla exclaimed, she was alarmed.**

 **"I think... Maria is going to poison Rashid!" Akilah blurted out again.**

 **"** _ **Why**_ **would she do** _ **that**_ **?" Layla asked Akilah, still alarmed.**

 **"She's jealous of Rashid because he is now the heir to the throne." Akilah answered Layla.**

 **"I** _ **know**_ **she's jealous of Rashid, Maria is** _ **also**_ **jealous of Cousin Sofia because Maria was expecting to get the Amulet of Avalor from Mom... but since she was away at Toron Prep, the boarding school she attends... Mom ended up giving the Amulet of Avalor to Cousin Sofia." Layla explained to Akilah.**

 **"I see, anyway," Akilah said to Layla. "what about you?"**

 **"What about me?" Layla asked Akilah.**

 **"How does Maria feel about you?" Akilah asked Layla.**

 **"She is also jealous of me." Layla replied to Akilah.**

 **Akilah was completely confused.**

 **"Why could she be jealous of you?" Akilah asked Layla.**

 **"It is because Maria thinks that I get** _ **everything**_ **handed to me on a silver platter just because I'm six minutes older." Layla answered, sighing.**

 **"Maria sounds like a self-centered and spoiled brat to me!" Akilah laughed.**

 **Akilah and Layla just had to laugh.**

 **That evening at dinner in the dining hall, Rashid was about to take a sip of his water.**

 **"Oh, Rashid! Don't** _ **even**_ **think about touching that** _ **common water**_ **," Maria said. "I made something** _ **extra special**_ **for you."**

 **Maria placed the goblet at Rashid's place next to Layla.**

 **"Why! Thank you, Maria!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **"Don't thank me yet, Rashid," Maria said, feigning gentleness. "you will soon get what you deserve."**

 **After just one sip of what Maria had just given to him, the entire royal banquet hall began to spin all around Rashid.**


	6. Rescuing Rashid Part 1

**Rescuing Rashid Part 1**

 **"I... feel... so... strange..." Rashid said in a breathless tone of voice.**

 **"Rashid! What's wrong?" Sofia asked out of terror.**

 **A few minutes later, Rashid fell to the banquet hall's floor.**

 **"Rashid? Rashid? Come on now, Son, stop playing games!" Zandar said, trying to snap Rashid out of it.**

 **Akilah looked at her older brother's motionless body.**

 **"Father, Rashid is not playing a game." Akilah said.**

 **The sultan was unsure by what his youngest daughter was saying.**

 **"What do you mean?" Zandar asked Akilah.**

 **"What I am saying," Akilah told Zandar seriously. "is that Rashid has been poisoned!"**

 **"What!" Zandar exclaimed.**

 **"Poisoned? By who?" Sofia asked out of concern.**

 **"He was poisoned by Maria, Akilah told me." Layla replied urgently.**

 **"That's right! And I'll only wake him up if Layla agrees to give the throne to me and... if Cousin Sofia gives me the Amulet of Avalor! I only want what rightfully belongs to** _ **me**_ **!" Maria said.**

 **"You are letting your jealousy control you again." Sofia warned Maria.**

 **"All you care about is Layla because she's so perfect!" Maria screamed at Sofia and Zandar.**

 **"Now now, Maria," Layla said. "I'm** _ **not**_ **perfect and you know it!"**

 **"Yes you are!" Maria argued back to Layla.**

 **"Enough of this, now," Akilah called. "I'm going to take Rashid to the clubhouse... he will be safe in there."**

 **"Clubhouse? What clubhouse?" Zandar asked Akilah.**

 **"I cannot tell you that," Akilah answered her father. "for it is** _ **supposed**_ **to be a** _ **secret**_ **between Layla, Rashid, and me."**

 **"I... see." Zandar said to Akilah.**

 **"It is nice that our children have their secrets, Zandar." Sofia commented.**

 **"I will meet you down there shortly." Layla called after Akilah.**

 **Akilah then left the banquet for the abandoned temple under the castle supporting Rashid on her right hand side.**


	7. Rescuing Rashid Part 2

**Rescuing Rashid Part 2**

 **Down in their clubhouse, Akilah set Rashid on the cushioned window seat in a lying down position.**

 **"There you go," Akilah said to Rashid gently. "you will be safe down here."**

 **Pretty soon, Layla made her way into the clubhouse.**

 **"Poor Rashid." Layla sighed sadly.**

 **"Is there anything I can do?" Akilah asked Layla.**

 **"There is nothing either of us can do... only an act of true love can reverse the spell," Layla sighed. "it's hopeless."**

 **One of Layla's teardrops landed on her Amulet of Tangu.**

 **The Scepter of the Sunrise appeared within Layla's left hand.**

 **"What is that?" Akilah asked Layla.**

 **"The Legendary Scepter of the Sunrise? But how did it get** _ **here**_ **?" Layla asked.**

 **"Perhaps I could explain that, Layla." a voice said.**

 **Layla and Akilah turned to see Queen Scarlett standing right behind them.**

 **"Scarlett! What are you doing here," Layla gasped. "did my amulet summon you?"**

 **"Yeah, and how do you know about our clubhouse?" Akilah wanted to know.**

 **"First off, you can't hide any secrets from the Scarlet Warrior," Scarlett said to Akilah. "and second off, no, Layla, your amulet didn't summon me."**

 **"Then, what happened?" Layla asked Scarlett in a curious tone.**

 **"Your amulets both alerted me to come here, the Amulet of Angelor and the Amulet of Tangu are** _ **twin amulets**_ **."**

 **"I get it now!" Akilah exclaimed.**

 **"But how does** _ **that**_ **explain the Scepter of the Sunrise appearing in my hand?" Layla asked Scarlett.**

 **"One of the Amulet of Tangu's powers is to summon magical artifacts to its bearer when it senses that its bearer or its bearer's family is in danger," Scarlett explained to Layla. "and it chose to recover the Scepter of the Sunrise... now, awaken Rashid with the scepter."**

 **"But Scarlett..." Akilah began.**

 **"What is it, Akilah?" Scarlett asked.**

 **"How can Layla even use the scepter," Akilah asked Scarlett curiously. "when she hasn't even done an act of true love?"**

 **Scarlett turned to Akilah.**

 **"Haven't you** _ **already**_ **figured it out?" Scarlett asked Akilah.**

 **"What is it, Scarlett?" Akilah answered.**

 **"** _ **Everything**_ **that Layla does is an act of true love." Scarlett reminded Akilah.**


	8. Rescuing Rashid Part 3

**Rescuing Rashid Part 3**

 **"I can do this," Layla said to Akilah and Scarlett. "if Henry had to sing to me in order to work the scepter... then... I have to sing to Rashid!"**

 **"Do what you must, Layla." Akilah said.**

 **Layla cleared her throat and she began to sing.**

 **Layla:** _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **If only.**_

 **Akilah could see Rashid beginning to stir while bathed in the light from the scepter.**

 **"Layla, it is working! Sing it again!" Akilah exclaimed.**

 **Layla cleared her throat again and began to sing.**

 **Layla:** _ **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**_ **;**

 _ **Don**_ **'** _ **t know what I'm feeling**_ **;**

 _ **Is this just a dream**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **;**

 _ **If only I could read the signs in front of me**_ **;**

 _ **I could find the way to who I'm meant to be**_ **;**

 _ **Uh oh**_ **,** _ **if only**_ **;**

 _ **If only.**_

 **Rashid slowly began waking up.**

 **"Layla? What happened?" Rashid asked in a groggy voice.**

 **"Maria put you to sleep," Akilah told Rashid honestly. "Layla and I had to wake you up."**

 **Rashid looked at Layla.**

 **"Thank you for the rescue, Layla." Rashid said.**

 **"Anytime, Rashid." Layla said kindly.**

 **When Rashid, Layla, and Akilah got back up to the dining hall, Maria was ready for battle.**


	9. Safety For Layla

**Safety For Layla**

 **"Are you ready for a magical duel, Layla? I'm the best in my house, Valorgale at Toron Prep!" Maria said.**

 **"Valorgale! Ha! I think the sorting hat at Toron Prep should have placed you in West House! Because you are evil like the Wicked Witch of the West!" Layla shouted at Maria.**

 **"OKAY! THAT TEARS IT!" Maria shouted at Layla.**

 **Maria fired an energy blast from her training wand at Layla.**

 **But the Amulet of Tangu sensed that Layla was in trouble.**

 **Unknown to either Sofia, Zandar, Rashid, Maria, Akilah, or even Layla herself, the Amulet of Tangu pulled her into its blue stone.**

 **Because of Layla's blue magic mixing with Maria's green magic, that caused the stone in the center of the Amulet of Tangu to change from blue to aquamarine.**

 **Maria walked over to pick up the Amulet of Tangu but Amy beat her to the punch.**


	10. A Fitting Punishment

**A Fitting Punishment**

 **"Sorry, Princess Maria," Amy said. "you lose!"**

 **"Hey," Maria shouted at Amy. "what do you think you're doing?"**

 **"I am honor and duty bound to protect Princess Layla, Princess Maria," Amy said. "and I** _ **will**_ **protect Princess Layla like I promised your parents I would!"**

 **Amy in anger for what Maria had done, took the Amulet of Tangu with Layla within it back to her workshop.**

 **Zandar and Sofia saw Rashid and Akilah racing off.**

 **"Where are you two going?" Sofia asked Rashid and Akilah.**

 **"We're going to try to help Amy free Layla." Rashid said.**

 **"Good, and while you're both doing that," Sofia said kindly but firmly. "your father and I will have a little talk with Maria about her punishment."**

 **"Okay." Akilah said.**

 **Once Rashid and Layla were out of earshot, Zandar and Sofia turned to the youngest of their twin daughters.**

 **"Pack your bags, Maria." Zandar said firmly.**

 **"Why?" Maria asked Zandar.**

 **"For what you did to Layla and Rashid," Sofia said to Maria sternly just before Zandar could even speak. "your father and I are sending you on the returning train to Toron Prep early!"**

 **"Okay." Maria sighed.**

 **Maria trudged up to her bedroom to pack her bags.**

 **Over in Amy's workshop, Rashid, Akilah, and Amy were looking at the Amulet of Tangu.**

 **When suddenly, Rashid touched the jewel of Akilah's Amulet of Angelor and began to glow around him.**

 **"Rashid? Rashid," Akilah asked in a worried tone of voice. "are you all right?"**

 **Rashid was standing still as an energy that was not his own began to course through his entire body.**

 **When the energy was finished coursing its way through what Akilah now thought was Rashid's body, the body of a teenage boy with wings was in its place.**

 **While Rashid was tan complected, black haired, and brown eyed and still a tween, this boy was fair complected, dark brown haired, green eyed, and wore round framed eyeglasses.**

 **In addition to the eyeglasses, the teenage boy was clad in white.**

 **"Princess Akilah... thank you for freeing my soul... Rashid, my other self has no idea that I even exist... the only things that kept me alive within Rashid were his bond with Princess Layla... and my link to your Amulet of Angelor... Angelor being my home kingdom." the boy said.**

 **"So... you are... an angel?" Akilah asked the boy, now curious.**

 **"Yes, I am." the boy acknowledged, removing his wings from his back.**

 **"Well, it would seem that you know my name," Akilah said to the angel. "what's yours?"**

 **"It is Hideaki Reed." Hideaki answered Akilah.**

 **"You were inside Rashid's body this entire time? But** _ **how**_ **?" Akilah asked Hideaki in amazement.**


	11. Hideaki Begins His Story

**Hideaki Begins His Story**

 **"It all began in my home kingdom of Angelor, we Huangels, that's my people, we are half human and half angel, anyway, our kingdom was attacked by an evil witch named Vor." Hideaki said.**

 **"Our mother faced off against Vor," Akilah noted. "she is one of the greatest protectors of all time."**

 **"I've heard of Sultana Sofia! She is a legend!" Hideaki exclaimed.**

 **"Excuse me, Hideaki," Amy said. "but could you help us get Miss Layla out of the Amulet of Tangu?"**

 **"I sure can," Hideaki said to Amy. "just let me finish my story."**

 **"Okay." Amy sighed with exasperation.**


	12. Hideaki Ends His Story

**Hideaki Ends His Story**

 **"When Vor attacked my kingdom, I fought to protect my mother, father, and grandparents, but Vor ended up killing me and destroying my body." Hideaki explained.**

 **"What about your soul?" Amy asked.**

 **"My spirit wandered for many years until it found the light of the newborn baby boy you now know as Rashid, the Scarlet Warrior created the Amulet of Angelor, but Vor stole the amulet after killing me, for I alone was its sole protector, soon after finding my way to Rashid's body, the Amulet of Angelor found its way here to Tangu Castle... waiting for its true bearer." Hideaki explained to Amy.**

 **"So that's why I was chosen to wield it!" Akilah exclaimed.**

 **"Precisely." Hideaki said to Akilah.**

 **"** _ **Now**_ **are you finished with your tale?" Amy asked Hideaki.**

 **"Yes," Hideaki answered Amy kindly. "now I am finished with my tale."**


	13. Breaking Layla Free

**Breaking Layla Free**

 **"How do we free my sister from this amulet?" Akilah asked Hideaki.**

 **"Simple," Hideaki answered Akilah. "if you would let me see your amulet as well as the Amulet of Tangu... we shall get this little party started!"**

 **"Oh! I guess you didn't know," Akilah said to Hideaki. "I** _ **never**_ **take my amulet off!"**

 **"Miss Akilah," Amy said firmly. "please take off your amulet so that Hideaki can do what has to be done to rescue Miss Layla from the Amulet of Tangu."**

 **"Okay." Akilah sighed, reluctantly taking off the Amulet of Angelor and handing it off to Hideaki.**

 **Hideaki then pressed the jewels of the Amulets of Angelor and Tangu together and something miraculous began to happen.**

 **Light formed from the Amulets of Tangu and Angelor as Layla appeared in Amy's workshop.**

 **When Layla emerged from the Amulet of Tangu's jewel, she put the Amulet of Tangu around her neck as Akilah put her Amulet of Angelor back around her own neck.**

 **"Rashid? Where is Rashid?" Layla gasped out of fright.**

 _ **Uh**_ **-** _ **oh**_ **, Hideaki thought.** _ **I think the time has come for me to be going**_ **.**

 **Hideaki transformed back into Rashid.**

 **Rashid opened his eyes just in the nick of time to see Layla's face smiling back at him.**


	14. Layla And Rashid Reunited

**Layla And Rashid Reunited**

 **"Layla! Oh, Layla," Rashid exclaimed. "you're back! You're back! You're back!"**

 **Rashid hugged Layla, glad to be reunited with her once again.**

 **Layla heard a grumbling sound coming from Rashid.**

 **"Was that your stomach, Rashid," Layla asked. "are you hungry?"**

 **"I'm** _ **starving**_ **, Layla! And the weird thing is... I don't know why I'm so hungry." Rashid answered.**

 **Akilah looked at her Amulet of Angelor and decided to keep the secret of Hideaki to herself.**

 **"I will go into the dining room and get the remainder of your supper." Layla said.**


	15. Magical Layla

**Magical Layla**

 **"Thanks, Layla." Rashid said gratefully.**

 **But Layla didn't even have to go downstairsstairs to get the plate of food that Rashid didn't even begin to eat after he drank the potion slipped to him by Maria.**

 **She didn't even know how she was doing it, but Layla magically brought Rashid's dinner up to the Amy's workshop for him.**

 **"Whoa! How did that happen?" Layla gasped, setting Rashid's dinner plate in front of him.**

 **Rashid took a bite of his supper and swallowed before he spoke.**

 **"Perhaps you had obtained magical powers from being trapped inside that amulet of yours, Layla." Rashid suggested.**

 **"Oh, don't be so ridiculous, Rashid, my amulet is just an ordinary pendant." Layla disagreed.**

 **"I will prove to you that you got magical powers from being trapped within your amulet." Rashid said to Layla.**

 **"How?" Layla asked Rashid.**

 **"Well, I am a little bit thirsty," Rashid told Layla. "would you mind getting me some water?"**

 **"I'm on it!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **Without knowing what was happening or how she was doing it, Layla took off at a speedy run to grab Rashid's water goblet.**

 **Layla ran back into the workshop just as quickly and handed the water goblet off to Rashid.**

 **"See," Rashid said to Layla. "that proves it!"**

 **"What does it prove?" Layla asked Rashid.**

 **"It proves that you indeed** _ **are**_ **magical, Layla!" Akilah answered for Rashid because he was right in the middle of a drink of water.**


	16. A Visit From Sardonia

**A Visit From Sardonia**

 **Rashid finished his supper including his water in Amy's workshop.**

 **"Now you three," Amy said kindly once Rashid had finished his supper. "it has been a long day for all of us."**

 **"Okay, Miss Amy." Layla, Rashid, and Akilah all sighed, trudging downward to their bedrooms.**

 **A few days later, Akilah was playing jumprope with Kirsten and Layla.**

 **When suddenly, a flying carriage from Sardonia landed near where the three girls were playing.**

 **"There's Aunt Amber and Uncle Gil," Layla exclaimed. "no doubt they brought Jasper and Sofia with them!"**

 **"Come on, Layla," Akilah said. "let's find Rashid!"**

 **"Okay." Akilah said to Layla.**

 **The girls found Rashid in the royal gym training with Tor Andersen for an upcoming fencing match at Royal Prep the coming year.**


	17. News Of Maria

**News Of Maria**

 **While the grownups were in the parlor talking, Sofia the Second, Jasper, Akilah, Rashid, and Layla chatted on in the Tangu castle garden.**

 **"Is it true then, Layla?" Sofia the Second asked.**

 **"Is what true, Sofia?" Layla answered with a question of her own.**

 **"Is it true that Maria was sent back to Toron Prep?" Sofia the Second asked Layla.**

 **"Yes, Sofia, it is true," Layla answered. "after what she had done to Rashid and me... I am** _ **glad**_ **she's gone!"**

 **Jasper gasped in fear, "Layla! Surely you don't really mean** _ **that**_ **?" he asked now feeling stunned.**


	18. News Of A Doctor's Appointment

**News Of A Doctor's Appointment**

 **"Yes I do, Jasper!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **A few hours later in the banquet hall, Sofia and Zandar saw that Rashid was finished with his dinner.**

 **"May I have some more please?" Rashid asked.**

 **Maurecia, one of the maids that attended to Maria and still attended to Layla came over and served Rashid a second helping of everything from roast beef, kale, and scalloped potatoes to jiggly wiggly pudding.**

 **Sofia looked at Rashid with concern, then she turned to Zandar.**

 **"Zandar, it is not healthy for Rashid to be eating like this," Sofia observed. "do you think this could have something to do with either Akilah's amulet or Layla's amulet?"**

 **"I don't know... which is why I think we need to schedule our children's biannual doctor's appointment with our good friend, Doctor Prince Frederick Beckenbauer at his hospital in Dunwitty." Zandar said.**

 **Akilah and Layla both bashfully looked at their amulets, then glanced over at Rashid who was eating speedily.**


End file.
